1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for displaying a picture in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method by which a user can view a picture in a standard direction, regardless of a direction in which a wireless terminal is placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, wireless terminals are developing into a structure capable of transmitting high-speed data in addition to a voice communication function. That is, when a mobile communication system of the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) standard is implemented, a high-speed data communication function as well as the voice communication function can be performed using the wireless terminals. Data capable of being processed in the wireless terminal performing the data communication function can be packet data and picture data.
Wireless terminals have become equipped with a camera or television (TV) receiver, allowing the terminals to display a video signal. Thus, wireless terminals equipped with cameras can take pictures to display moving and still pictures, and can transmit the pictures. Wireless terminals equipped with a TV receiver can display a picture signal.
Generally, wireless terminals display a picture signal in a fixed state, regardless of a direction in which the terminal is placed. That is, a user can view the picture only from a fixed location. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the user may not normally view a displayed picture in a state in which a screen of the wireless terminal is rotated at a predetermined angle.
Wireless terminals with cameras display data in a standard direction in a preview mode, regardless of a direction in which the wireless terminal is placed. In an operating mode other than the preview mode, the wireless terminal displays data in the standard direction in a state in which a folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 180°.
FIGS. 1A to 1E illustrate the operation of a conventional wireless terminal. FIG. 1A illustrates a state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is closed. FIG. 1B illustrates a state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated 0°, that is, not rotated at all. FIG. 1C illustrates a state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 270°. FIG. 1D illustrates a state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 90°. FIG. 1E illustrates a state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 180°.
Display data is output and displayed in the standard direction as illustrated in FIG. 1B illustrating the state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 0°, and FIG. 1E illustrating the state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 180°. However, display data is output and displayed in a rotation direction as illustrated in FIG. 1D illustrating the state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 90°, and FIG. 1C illustrating the state in which the folder of the wireless terminal is rotated by 270°. In this case, there is a problem in that the user can usually only view a picture by rotating his or her head, for example, by 90° while maintaining the wireless terminal steady, or by rotating the wireless terminal 90° or 270° in relation to the user's head position.